SOS Anne
by TR Executive Caleb
Summary: A team of pirate-like gang members attack the S.S. Anne looking for a mysterious treasure. Can Looker and Sidney stop them? Rated T for some language.
1. Trouble Aboard the SS Anne

_Author Note: Hi guys, and welcome! To start off, I wanna say that I subscribe to the thinking that the names of species of pokémon should be lowercased (rattata, pikachu, etc). Hopefully this doesn't bother anyone!_

 _Also, like, pokémon plurals are kinda weird so I'll just add an "s" to the end of the species' name and hope that doesn't look wonky._

 _Of course, I don't own Pokémon. I hope everyone enjoys, and if you do or have any constructive criticism feel free to leave a review!_

* * *

Ding, ding! The pleasant tone rang from the intercom system, followed by a smooth feminine voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you so much for joining us aboard the S.S. Anne! We will be making our leisurely way to Olivine City in Johto from Vermillion City in Kanto, with many scenic spots between the way. We will be departing in mere moments, and we hope you enjoy your stay!"

Sidney glanced away from the small speaker in the wall above his door and glanced around his room. It was pretty modest, decorated with only a plain white bed, a nightstand, and a small circular window overlooking the Vermillion docks. There had apparently been some sort of drama, he had heard, with the captain's stomach, resulting in the voyage being delayed some. Apparently that was finally fixed, though, and they were about to embark.

Sidney mused about why one would become a sea captain if they were prone to seasickness when a sharp knock on his door caused his green eyes to dart towards the portal.

His hand twitched towards one of the four pokéballs at his belt as he called out, "Yes? Who is it?"

"It is I, ze waiter! I am 'ere to take your order!" Sidney's eyes narrowed, but he reached up and pulled the door open with a twist of the doorknob.

Standing before him was most definitely _not_ the waiter, but instead an old man wearing posh clothes, including a top hat, monocle, and vest. His white goatee surrounded his grin.

Sidney raised an eyebrow, his hand slowly reaching for one of the pokéballs again. "You don't look like a waiter to me…."

"Of course not!" His fake accent dropped as he pushed past Sidney, closing the door behind him, and began scrutinizing the room's walls.

Sidney crossed his arms and eyed the character sternly. "Sorry, but what exactly are you doing here?"

"Shush now, you know the rules." The old man grumbled as he ran his hands along the window and nightstand. After a few moments and a lot more grumbling, the man turned back to him and clapped his hands once. "Well, now! Pleased to make your acquaintance, Agent 127, as I'm sure you know, I am Looker! Do you fully understand our mission?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Sidney slowly uncrossed his arms and plucked a pokéball from his belt, ready to release the creature inside. "I'm not sure if this is a prank or not, but I can assure you I'm not amused. Please leave my room."

The old man's features drooped, eyeing the red and white sphere. "But are you not…." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handheld device, similar to that of a pokédex. After a few button presses, he turned the device around, showing the screen to Sidney. A picture of a girl, probably twenty or so, was displayed with only the head and shoulders visible. She had long green hair and bangs covering her left eye. "Are you not Agent 127, also known as Fiona Summers?"

Sidney's face began to redden as his patience wore thin. "Again, I'm not sure if this is a joke or not. Are you asking me if I'm that girl?"

"Apparently not," Looker mumbled as he turned the device back to face him and began pressing more buttons. "That's very odd, I was told to meet her in _this_ room, I'm sure of it. Please," he glanced up at Sidney quickly before returning his attention to the device, "if you could just humor me a moment, I'll be sure to explain everything."

Sidney tilted his head forward in response, placing the pokéball back on his belt. Looker placed the device to his ear, similarly to a phone, and paused a moment before speaking.

"Yes. Pink. Agent Looker. Not Arceus. No, I said _not_ Arceus. Right. Okay, great, thank you." After a few more moments of silence, Looker spoke up again. "Ah, yes, it's Agent Looker. Mm hmm. Well, I'm out here in the field, but there seems to be some sort of misunderstanding. My partner-" He paused as he was cut off. "Right, yeah, Agent 127. She's-" There was another pause as Looker's expression became very unamused. "I see. Well, I-" This time he was cut off from the ship's horn bellowing and the boat lurching forward as it pushed away from the dock. "No, I don't think I'll be able to get her. Thanks." With that, he closed the device and slipped it back into his pocket.

He sighed and took his top hat off, running his hand through his gray hair. "Please forgive me for the rather peculiar way we were introduced." He stretched his hand out to Sidney, who shook it in return. "My name is Looker, I'm a member of the International Police, and my superiors stationed me upon the S.S. Anne in an effort to get some intel on Team Rocket. I was _supposed_ to meet my partner here," annoyance flickered across his face, "but it appears she is too busy getting drunk at the only bar in Vermillion to join me."

"I see…." Sidney replied, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. He had heard quite a bit about Team Rocket, but had never come across any of its members himself. "Well, sorry your partner isn't here."

"Indeed." He placed the top hat back atop his head and said, "Well, I guess I'll be off, then. If you see any suspicious characters, be sure to let me know."

Sidney nodded and opened the door, allowing Looker to stride past him and out into the hall.

"What a way to start my _vacation,_ " he muttered, closing the door behind the retreating figure. He turned back to his room and stared out the window, watching the shrinking docks of Vermillion.

* * *

Looker slid his hands into his pockets, trying to look as casual as possible as he paced throughout the many halls of the ship. His disguise was working perfectly, not a single person gave him so much as a second glance.

He passed through the doorway outside onto the main deck, and made his way to the front of the ship.

"Geez, what a mess," he grumbled, scratching the back of his neck. Although he had never actually met Agent 127, he had heard plenty of stories of her blowing off assignments and just not showing up. She would have been fired long before now, but apparently she was the daughter of some higher-up in the International Police, or something.

"Hey!" A burly sailor walked up to him, muscles straining against the white uniform. "Are you a trainer? You know what they say, when two trainers' eyes meet, you gotta battle!"

Looker slid a fake grin onto his face. He could feel the bulge of his croagunk's pokéball hidden in one of the pockets on his vest, but he shook his head. "Sorry, friend, I'm afraid not. Just a traveler, taking in the sights."

"Aww…" The sailor turned away, walking back into the ship.

Looker glanced around the deck, spotting people sunbathing, taking pictures, and playing with smaller pokémon like meowth. None of them looked very suspicious, he mused, and he wondered if there would be any Team Rocket presence aboard the S.S. Anne at all.

* * *

Sidney stepped out from his cabin, stretching in the hallway. After a short nap, it was nighttime and Vermillion was long in the distance. There weren't any specific activities going on at this time of night, but Sidney had decided that staying in his room the whole trip would just be pointless and boring.

He made his way onto the main deck and stared out at the large expanse of dark water. The stars were shining brilliantly and he had never seen the moon so beautiful and full. He considered letting his pokémon out to enjoy the fresh air, but stopped when he heard a loud horn in the distance. He turned around, looking past the opposite end of the deck, and saw a large ship, easily as big as the one he was on now. It was still pretty far away, but it was pointed right at them.

Just as he was beginning to feel nervous, he saw a few quick flashes of white light which he recognized as pokémon being released from their pokéballs.

"Uh oh…." He grabbed one of his own and pressed the front-facing button, causing a haunter to appear with a flash of light. The dark, almost shapeless fog floated in the air as two red eyes opened and locked on its trainer.

Sidney pointed towards the ship in the distance. "Ghoul, go see what's going on and report back."

Ghoul stared at where its trainer pointed in silence for a moment before becoming completely invisible and jumping into the ocean, speeding towards the oncoming ship. After a few moments, it floated back in front of its trainer and reappeared.

" _Bad humans,"_ Sidney's pokémon's whispering voice echoed in his head, " _coming this way."_

He nodded and crossed his arms, beginning to make out shapes in the water, heading towards the S.S. Anne at a breakneck speed. "Let's get ready, Ghoul."

A bout of laughter, barely audible over the breeze, came from the floating black aura.

Sidney stared at the approaching shapes. As they came closer, he could see that there were four people riding on relicanths with one ahead of them riding a feraligatr. They wore matching uniforms, mostly black clothes with some sort of white symbol on their shirts resembling an eye. The one at the front, presumably the leader, also sported an eyepatch and a bushy brown beard.

"Who do these guys think they are, pirates or something?" Sidney exclaimed.

They reached the S.S. Anne in moments and the leader patted his feraligatr on its side. "Alright, buddy, let's do this. Just like always." His voice was gruff and harsh. The terrifyingly toothy blue creature grabbed its trainer and grunted, throwing him tremendously high, giving him enough lift to land squarely on the deck.

"A perfect landing, like we practiced," the wannabe pirate chuckled to himself and gestured to his teammates. One by one, the feraligatr used its tremendous strength to toss all four of them up, most landing not so perfectly like their leader.

Sidney watched the display cautiously and waited until they leaned over the edge of the ship and recalled their pokémon. After his feraligatr and the relicanths were secured in their portable homes, the leader finally spotted him.

"Oh, what have we here? Don't you know it's, like, three in the morning? What on earth are ya doin', up and walkin' around?"

Ghoul's misty form bristled as it sensed its trainer's agitation. "Why don't you tell me what _you're_ doing here, seeing as how this all looks pretty suspicious."

"Mm, I gots a better idea." The leader plucked a pokéball off his belt and tossed it forward, releasing a vicious-looking scyther with a flash of light. "How 'bout we just take this li'l ferry over and you get back?"

Sidney was about to reply, but the goons behind the bearded leader pulled out their own pokéballs and released a golbat each.

"What, are you guys a boy band or something? Completely personality-deprived drones?"

The leader pointed back. "Slash 'im up, scyther."

The bug pokémon rushed forward ridiculously fast, before being stopped in its tracks by the black miasma that was Sidney's haunter. The haunter raked its hands across its enemy's thorax, its back clawed fingers passing through it. The scyther coughed in response and took a step back, clutching at its chest and heaving.

The leader rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh, brother. I really don't have time for this." Without another word he raised the scyther's pokéball and returned it. He flicked a second and third pokéball, causing another golbat and an electrode to appear.

Sidney's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. Quicker than he would have expected, all five of them were picked up by their respective golbats and lifted into the air.

"Oh, shi-" Suddenly, everything was white.

* * *

Looker was sleeping peacefully, his "gentleman" disguise safely tucked away in his suitcase, when an extremely loud explosion rocked the entire ship and caused him to bolt out of bed.

"What in the world-" an alarm blaring over the intercom system further disoriented him.

"Please do not be alarmed," the female voice came out of the speaker in between the jarring tone. "Please stay in your room until you receive further instruction from the captain."

Ignoring the warning, Looker doned his trusty trench coat, made sure his croagunk's pokéball was within the pocket, and threw the door to his room open.

The first thing that hit him when he stepped into the hall was the thick wall of smoke billowing from somewhere to his left. He coughed once and put his sleeve over his nose and mouth, turning to the right and running away from the smoke.

He ascended up a few flights of stairs, heading straight to the outer deck, seeing the carnage firsthand. At least thirty percent of the deck was replaced by a crater, exposing the floor and ocean beneath. He grimaced as he saw the water the ship was taking on, causing the boat to slowly begin tipping forward. Across the deck was the kid he had seen mistaken for his partner earlier, with a strange dark cloud and glowing red eyes floating protectively above his unconscious body.

Before Looker could focus more on the trainer, five set of boots plodded heavily on the deck in front of him as their golbats released them.

"Sorry to have woken ya, pal," the bearded one replied with a smug grin, "but I'm afraid your vacation's been cut short. Step aside."

Looker didn't budge. "What are you doing? Why attack the S.S. Anne?" He studied their uniforms, which were completely black save from a single white eye emblazoned on the chest. Definitely not Team Rocket, but neither were they anything else he had ever seen before.

The bearded one guffawed and gestured with his hand, causing one of the golbats to fly down and slam into him.

Looker flew across the deck and landed hard near the far edge, close to where Sidney laid. The disconcertingly disembodied red eyes glared at him warily and he grimaced in pain from the slam.

"Assholes," he murmured, reaching to grab for his croagunk's pokéball. He wasn't sure exactly how well it would fare against these guys, Looker had always been more of a watchman that an actual _enforcer_ of the law.

Before he could make a decision, though, they quickly ran through to the lower decks of the ship, leaving Looker alone with the unconscious trainer, some angry floating red eyes, and five swarming golbats.

"Jesus…." He reached his hand towards the younger trainer, about to try and shake him awake, but the eyes flashed angrily and a low hiss emanated from the black fog. "Look, I assume you're a ghost-type of some kind. I'm not gonna hurt him. I just wanna make sure he's alright."

The fog hissed again, and an unexpected, sudden blast of wind coming from the five golbats caused the two trainers and haunter to fly off the boat, into the murky waves.


	2. Seeking Refuge

_Author Note: I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Be sure to review with any opinions you may have on it or constructive criticism!_

The captain of the S.S. Anne was not a particularly brave man, nor would one argue that he was the sharpest qwilfish in the sea, so when he was bolted awake by the explosion in the middle of the night and heard the alarms go off, he promptly decided that it would be best to stay in his cabin until whatever was happening stopped.

Unfortunately, the bearded man and his lackeys went straight to his room as their first stop. They didn't even bother to turn the knob, the captain of the S.S. Anne simply heard footsteps on the other side of the door and suddenly a scyther's bladed arm was hacking through. He was paralyzed in fear as he watched the bug pokémon hack through the door enough to step through and hiss at him.

Calmly, the leader put his hand through the hole his creature had made and flicked the lock on the other side, successfully opening the door and stepping through to stand beside his scyther.

"Go search the other rooms," he said calmly to the four behind him, "I've got our friend here." The four ran off to cause mayhem throughout the rest of the ship and he crossed his arms. "Well, well, well. If it isn't li'l Oscar."

Oscar, the S.S. Anne's captain, nodded and stood, trying to put on a brave face. "Damien."

Damien grinned. "Glad to see ya still remember me. I gotta admit though, I'm surprised ya actually went through with that silly dream of yours to become a captain. You were always terrible on the water."

Oscar glanced at the scyther nervously. It stared back menacingly, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. "What are you doing here, Damien?"

"I think ya know why my boys and I're here, Oscar. How 'bout ya give it up, yeah?" He gestured to his pokémon, who bolted forward almost too quickly to actually see, stopping with its left blade pressed against Oscar's throat. He would have immediately fainted if not for the adrenaline pumping through his veins begging for him to run.

"O-o-okay, sure. No problem. You can have it, I won't fight. Just please don't hurt me."

Damien chuckled, the sound gruff and harsh. "Atta boy, Oscar. I shoulda known this'd be easy, li'l Oscar doesn't even have a pokémon anymore to protect 'imself with. Now, where is my li'l treasure, eh?"

Oscar glanced behind himself, but didn't dare move for fear of startling the scyther that could kill him with a twitch. "O-on my nightstand. There's a set of keys. It unlocks a safe behind that picture." His eyes glanced to a framed photo that hung on the wall, which displayed a younger Oscar in a captain's uniform, standing and smiling from ear to ear next to a sandslash.

Oscar chuckled once more, strutting confidently past the captain and grabbing the keychain on top of the nightstand. He singled out the only key on it, ignoring the little trinket attached that had a bible verse, and walked to the picture.

"Aww, I remember this guy," he exclaimed, spotting the sandslash. "I 'eard it drowned."

Oscar didn't reply as he watched Damien take the photo off the wall and toss it lazily over his shoulder. It thudded to the ground, but he didn't think he heard it break. Behind the picture was a safe set into the wall with a single, small keyhole in the center. Damien pushed the key in and easily opened it.

The only thing inside was a gray, rectangular device with an antenna sticking out of the top, similar to that of a walkie-talkie. There was about five buttons along the two longer sides and a green display that was currently blank.

"Ah, this must be it," he declared, reaching in and picking it up. He turned it around in his hands before promptly sticking it in his pocket.

"Well, Oscar, it sure has been fun. Don't worry, I won't kill ya. Ya got plenty of work to deal with, what with a sinkin' ship and all." At his words, Oscar was suddenly aware of how the room was slowly tilting and his blood felt cold in his veins. "C'mon, scyther, let's get outta here."

The scyther gave the captain one last glare before removing its scythes from his neck and following its trainer out of the cabin.

Damien closed the ruined door behind himself and laughed in triumph as he saw water beginning to flow across the carpeted hallway.

"Boys!" he shouted, "We got it! We're outta here!"

* * *

Looker struggled against the water as the waves continuously attempted to push him down into its murky depths. Above him, floating in mid-air, was the unconscious Sidney, his dark purple haunter keeping him aloft.

Ghoul stared down at the older gentleman with its two harsh red orbs for a few moments, watching as the detective bobbed up and down, spouting water and curses every time he popped back up. The undead pokémon rolled its eyes and one of its clawed hands materialized, reaching for a pokéball attached to its trainer's belt. It pressed the button on the front of the sphere and it opened, causing a bright white light to pour out and into the dark waters below.

Just as Looker was cursing his stupidity for not grabbing a life vest before investigating an explosion on a _cruise ship_ , he felt a slippery creature float under him and he wrapped his arms around it.

Together, the unknown creature and Looker breached the surface and stayed afloat there. He wiped the sea water from his eyes and looked to see he was holding onto one of the humongous wings of a mantine.

"Oh… thank you," he said, patting the wing. The blue winged manta-ray made some noise underwater in response, and Looker took that to be a good thing.

Ghoul the haunter floated its trainer gently down and laid Sidney across the mantine's back. The two pokémon conversed for a brief moment before the ghost pressed another button on one of the pokéballs and was sucked into its home.

Seemingly knowing what it was doing, the mantine turned away from the S.S. Anne and began swimming away, taking care to stay afloat so that the two humans on its back wouldn't drown.

Looker thanked his lucky stars that the one person he had met aboard the ship happened to have a decent seafaring pokémon.

The two drifted away from the wreckage of the S.S. Anne, and Looker glanced over his shoulder to see that the ship was leaning forward into the sea, a huge plume of smoke rising into the clouds. Luckily some of the employees on board must have known what to do in an emergency situation, because he could see lifeboats filled with people starting to branch out from the doomed vessel. He didn't see the golbats, though.

Looker sighed and turned back to face forward. "Assigned to watch out for Team Rocket, and instead I find some _other_ random group of thugs."

It was at that moment that Sidney groaned and put his hand on his forehead. "What the hell…." He slowly opened his eyes to see the starry night sky and noticed that his sides were wet from the moving ocean around him. He bolted upright, causing his mantine to complain and dip under the water some before adjusting and remaining afloat.

"Nice to see you're alright," Looker stated, catching Sidney's attention. "I bet you're feeling pretty rough. Even with your ghost protecting you, that explosion would've been a pretty big shock."

Sidney pressed his fingertips against his temples and grimaced. "Who are you? What's going on?"

"Who am I?" Looker tilted his head in confusion before realization dawned across his face. "Oh, of course, we met when I was wearing my disguise! It's me, Looker. We had that misunderstanding in your cabin?"

"Looker?" Sidney looked down at the sopping wet detective who was clinging to his mantine. "That was a disguise? You literally don't look the same whatsoever."

"That's why I'm good at what I do, kid," he responded, trying to exude confidence. "But anyway, there was an explosion caused by some unknown gang members, and they sunk the ship." He gestured behind himself to the S.S. Anne, which was now growing smaller from distance. About half of it was in the ocean. "So I ran up, they attacked us, and we fell in the water. Your ghost pokémon's pretty smart though, because he knew exactly what to do." With that, he patted the wing that he clung to again.

"I see. You have no idea who they were? Or what they were after?"

"Not at all!" Looker said cheerily. "The important thing is that we survived! We need to get to dry land, though, because I need to get in touch with HQ to send in a report. See if they have any information they can provide me."

Sidney sighed and ran his hand over the top of his mantine's rubbery skin. "Well, do you at least know where the nearest land mass is?"

Looker dipped his hand under the water, fishing in his iconic trench coat's pocket and pulling out the device he had used earlier to contact his headquarters. He pulled it out and shook off some of the water. "Thank goodness I sprung for the waterproof version! It was a little pricey, but that's the way it goes, I guess."

Sidney raised an eyebrow. "The International Police didn't pay for it?"

Looker rolled his eyes as he pressed a button and the interface lit up. "Unfortunately not. This is a prototype Pokégear, supposed to officially come out on the market here in the next year or so. I just have some connections in Silph Co. that allowed me to get ahold of one. Still pretty pricey, though."

After a few more moments of button-pressing, Looker pointed to the screen. "According to this, the nearest landmass is an island called, um… Four Island, I guess? Seems kinda small, but looks like it'd be a good place to rest."

Sidney glanced down at the display and nodded. "Okay, we'll head there then." He patted the top of his pokémon and directed it towards the island.

* * *

Four Island, while being the puniest of its Sevii Isle brethren, was also arguably the most beautiful. Sporting only a handful of houses, a single Pokémon Center and Mart, and a daycare, the island was more nature-driven than focused on civilization.

An old woman sat outside of her daycare, rocking in a worn and old rocking chair and staring out at the nearby sea. Donned in a modest and plain blue dress and sandals, this was her morning routine, to stare out at the beautiful ocean and watch the sunrise. Truly, there was no better way to start the day.

Unlike every other day, though, the elderly woman spotted a shape in the distance coming towards the island rather quickly.

"Hmm?" The woman squinted, trying to make out what the shape could be, but it was still too dark and far away. Slowly and carefully, the woman rose out of her chair and plodded through the grass and onto the sandy beach. "Harold!" she yelled to her home behind her, "Harold, you lazy bastard, stop sleepin' an' get out here! Bring the binoculars!"

A loud crash could be heard from inside the house, along with a shout of, "Dammit, woman!" But an old man dressed in a simple white shirt and blue pajama bottoms emerged moments later with a pair of black binoculars in hand. He rubbed the top of his bald head and muttered to himself as he treaded towards his wife.

"What is that out there, Harold?" The woman pointed. "You eyes're better than mine, take a look."

Harold mumbled under his breath, "Probably a piece of wood…. Gettin' me outta bed at this hour t' check on a floatin' piece of wood…." Nevertheless, he peered through the binoculars. "Hmm…" He adjusted the zoom. "Oh, looks like two guys ridin' on a pokémon, Cindy. Thank the lord you got me up for somethin' so earth-shatterin'," he exclaimed sarcastically.

Cindy smacked him on the arm. "You know we don' get many visitors. This might be the perfect chance to drum up some business!"

Harold yawned. "It's barely six in the mornin'. We ain't open."

Cindy smacked him again, this time on the back of his head. "You just be ready to greet those trainers!"

The old man lowered the binoculars and sighed. The two stood on the beach for a couple of minutes as they watched Looker and Sidney float to shore on the back of a mantine.

"Hi!" Cindy greeted them cheerfully, plastering a cheesy fake smile on her wrinkled face. "Welcome t' Four Island! What brings you folks here?"

Sidney brushed off some of the excess water from his soaking clothes and turned to return his pokémon back into its pokéball. Looker gave her a much more natural-looking smile and took a step forward, water squishing out of his shoes.

"Good morning! My companion here and I suddenly found ourselves lost at sea and had to find refuge on the nearest island. Don't mind us, we'll be on our way soon."

Harold mumbled a, "Good, I can go back to sleep" before Cindy smacked his chest.

He sighed and said, "Well, just so ya know, my wife an' I run a daycare here on the island, so if ya need any of yer pokémon looked after, we'd be more than happy to take care of it."

Looker's smile didn't fade. "Oh, I'm afraid I really only have one pokémon, and I kind of need him at my side."

Sidney chimed in by saying, "Yeah, no thanks."

"Alright," Cindy replied, "well if ya'll change yer minds, we're right over there. Be sure t' tell yer friends." She pointed at the house a couple of yards away.

"Sure thing," Sidney stated, turning away from the two. Looker smiled apologetically and turned back to his seafaring companion.

"So, my friend, I guess I'll go ahead and call up HQ, see what they say about all of this."

Sidney glanced at him. "That's all well and good, but I think this is where I'll leave you. I don't want anything to do with those guys, I was just heading to Johto to start a new life and I'm not changing my mind now."

Looker frowned. "You don't want to go after them? But they blew you up and caused a luxury cruiseliner to sink! Think of the casualties that might have happened! Where's your sense of justice?"

Sidney rolled his eyes. "I'm not a cop. I'm not about to go after a bunch of criminals."

The detective crossed his arms. "What if there was a reward in it for you?"

Sidney hesitated. "A reward? Like what?"

"You seem to have some good pokémon with you, and we could really use someone like that. Like I said, I have connections with Silph Co. What if I told you they were creating the ultimate pokéball, a ball that could catch any pokémon instantly?"

The younger trainer raised an eyebrow and turned to face the detective fully. "I'd say you have my attention."


End file.
